The field of the present disclosure relates generally to radio-frequency identification (RFID) systems and, more specifically, to systems and methods of authenticating an object utilizing backscatter x-ray activated RFID systems.
RFID is a technology based on the use of small radio tags or transponders and readers/encoders that can be used to identify, track, and/or manage a wide range of objects. Known RFID tags, which contain a unique code together with other additional information, can be read by the reader/encoder from a distance without contact or line-of-sight. Typical RFID systems are categorized as either active or passive. Active RFID tags are typically powered by an internal battery and may include read/write functionality (i.e., tag data can be rewritten and/or modified). In a typical active RFID system, the RFID tag periodically transmits data, such as a serial number and/or location, to a central tracking database. Passive RFID tags operate without an internal power source. The passive RFID tags typically obtain operating power from the electromagnetic transmissions generated by the reader.
At least some known RFID systems are used to track and/or manage objects as they travel along a supply chain. Such RFID systems can include a variety of security systems to discourage tampering thereof, and to ensure the RFID systems remain associated with the correct objects. However, known RFID systems may be cost prohibitive for some manufacturers such that counterfeit objects (i.e., parts and/or components) may be introduced somewhere along the supply chain. Manufacturing a product with counterfeit objects that do not meet predetermined specifications may result in premature failure and/or malfunction of the product. Manually inspecting potentially counterfeit objects is a costly and laborious task. Moreover, it's difficult to inspect assemblies that include potentially counterfeit objects installed therein.